


Artie and Laurie

by MissWarmNights



Category: Real Person Fiction, Simon & Garfunkel
Genre: Bittersweet, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWarmNights/pseuds/MissWarmNights
Summary: A little story about Art Garfunkel and his girlfriend, Laurie Bird.
Relationships: Art Garfunkel/Laurie Bird





	Artie and Laurie

Warm sunlight filled the bedroom. Laurie slept peacefully with her strawberry blonde hair outspread on the white pillow. She had a cute button nose and pouty lips. Long bangs draped her forehead. Art smiled softly as he watched his sleeping girlfriend. She looked just like a child, sweet and lovely. Art never grew tired of watching Laurie. She always amazed him no matter what she was doing. Here, sleeping like an angel, she was delightful to gaze down upon. He stood in place for nearly ten minutes, just staring dreamily at her.

Art brewed a fresh pot of coffee. He poured a cup for himself, adding a spoonful of sugar and a dribble of cream. Laurie liked her coffee strong and black – she was a tough cookie.

He returned to the bedroom with the steaming coffee in hand, and he found Laurie beginning to wake up. She groaned sleepily, rolling onto her side and covering her face. Art sat on the bed, putting the coffee cups down on the nightstand. He gently touched Laurie’s hand. Her brown eyes opened, and a warm smile spread across her face.

“Artie,” she said softly. “Good morning…”

“I made your coffee,” Art said, stroking away the feathery soft hair from her face.

She sighed contently. “It smells good.”

Art leaned in, and they shared a gentle kiss.

It took her a few minutes to fully wake up. When she was ready, Art helped her sit up and positioned the pillow comfortably behind her back.

“Here you go, honey,” Art said, carefully giving her the coffee.

“Thanks,” Laurie said, taking the warm cup into her hands. She took tiny sips of the hot beverage.

Art nestled beside his girlfriend to drink his own coffee. It was a beautiful and happy moment when the couple could relax at home and drink their morning coffee together.

“I had a weird dream last night,” Laurie said, sipping her coffee.

“What was it about?”

She shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know. It was just weird.”

“Can you recall anything else about your dream?”

“Not much,” she replied. “It was just a weird little dream…but you were in it.”

“Was I now?” Art said, raising an eyebrow. “So, you think I’m weird?”

“No,” Laurie giggled. “No, Artie, you’re not weird…You’re cool and groovy. You’re my baby.”

Art cracked a smile. He reached over and patted her thigh. “You’re my baby, too.”

For the next thirty minutes, Art and Laurie drank their coffee while making pleasant conversation. Art finished his coffee first and placed the empty cup on the nightstand. He waited patiently for Laurie to finish her coffee.

“I’m done, Artie,” she finally announced.

“Wonderful,” Art said, putting Laurie's empty cup on the nightstand as well. He then smirked at her. “You’re mine now.”

Laurie bit her lip and smiled. Art climbed onto her, positioning himself gently over her delicate body. She wrapped her skinny arms around his neck and pulled him down closer. His blue eyes sparkled with pure love and adoration for this young woman. She closed her eyes, still smiling as her cheeks flushed rosy pink. Art stroked her cheek lovingly with his finger, admiring the unique beauty of the most precious person in his life. His warm lips mashed into hers, and she kissed him back. She moaned happily, letting her fingers travel through Art’s fluffy hair. He cupped her face in his hands as their lips caressed.

“Laurie…I love you so much.”

She hugged his neck and sighed. “I love you too, Artie.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I love Art Garfunkel and Laurie Bird together. They made a beautiful (but tragic) couple. I personally believe that Laurie was his true love.


End file.
